Jang Li-Li
Jang Li-Li was a female Human Jedi Knight who served the Old Jedi Order during the final years of the Old Galactic Republic. She was also a Jedi General who led Clone Troopers in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. In her youth, she was trained by many Masters, including Dooku at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. However, during the first year of the war, Li-Li was killed-in-action when her ship was destroyed by the Confederate-allied Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress, who later scoured the debris and found Li-Li's severed hand still clutching her lightsaber's charred handle. Ventress took Li-Li's remains and lightsaber to Count Dooku, now the Head of State of the Confederacy. Dooku mourned her passing and sent Li-Li's lightsaber to Jedi Grand Master Yoda with a concealed holorecorder. In the holographic message, Dooku asked to meet with Yoda on the planet Vjun to discuss a ceasefire to the war. Biography A female Human from an unknown world, Jang Li-Li was discovered to be connected to the Force. She underwent her training at the Jedi Temple on the Republic's capital planet Coruscant during her youth. Her first assigned responsibility as a Jedi was a diplomatic mission to Sevarcos, for which she first sought advice from her mentor, Jedi Master Dooku—considered to be one of the strongest and wisest Jedi of the Order—before going. She eventually passed her Trials of Knighthood, and was elevated to the rank of Jedi Knight. During the start of the Clone Wars, many Jedi were tasked with leading the clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic, and Li-Li was promoted to the rank of Jedi General. Shortly before leaving the Temple on a mission, Li-Li shared kitchen duties with her colleague, Maks Leem. It was the last time Li-Li would ever spend inside the Temple, as she was soon killed by the Confederate-allied Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress. While Li-Li was flying her ship deep in space, her ship's reactor chamber was shot by Ventress, causing it to explode. Seeking to collect a trophy from what would be the sixteenth Jedi she had killed, Ventress spent hours searching the debris field and was able to find Li-Li's severed hand clutching her partially destroyed lightsaber handle. Ventress took the hand and lightsaber to Count Dooku, who was now the leader of the Confederacy. Dooku himself was sad when he learned of Li-Li's passing, recollecting her image as a striking woman with a lot of potential, as well as one of the many students he helped train during his time in the Jedi Order. He sent the remains of Li-Li's lightsaber to the Jedi Order's Grand Master, Yoda, along with a hidden holorecording asking his former Master to meet with him on the planet Vjun to discuss a ceasefire to the war. Personality and traits Dooku remembered Jang Li-Li as an attractive young woman, with striking and steady gray eyes. When she was young, Li-Li had a carefree attitude, and was excited and happy at the thought of being able to create rainbows using a plant mister. She also also had a sense of humor. After becoming a Jedi Knight, Li-Li crafted a lightsaber containing a blue crystal. Moments before her death, Li-Li's first reaction was to grab her lightsaber. Ventress later commented on how unusual this was and attributed it to the Jedi's instinctive habit. On her last stay at the Temple, she was assigned to kitchen duty with Jedi Maks Leem. While picking vegetables for the evening dinner, Li-Li made light of their duty by jokingly asking Leem whether shelling Antarian Peas using the Force would be considered an abuse of power. Powers and abilities Trained as a Jedi since her youth at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Jang Li-Li was fully capable of utilizing the Force. Even on her first diplomatic mission, she managed to make an impression on Dooku, who at the time was considered to be one of the most exceptional Jedi in existence. He believed that Li-Li had great potential and would do well as a Jedi. Amongst other things, Li-Li was also an accomplished pilot. Appearances *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' Sources *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Knights of the Old Jedi Order Category:Pilots